What happens next?
by LoveToRead404
Summary: This tells what happens to Matt, Fen, Laurie, Baldwin, Reina, Rey, and Owen after the whole end of the world war.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place after the third book in the Blackwell Pages._

 **}L{**

It had been two weeks since we had saved the world from the giant serpent, two very VERY long weeks. These two weeks had been full of nothing but failed test and boy problems for Laurie. The problem was not with the boy she liked (Owen, a blue haired boy who had been one of their allies in the end of the world war) but with her brother Fen and friend Matt. Fen was so overprotective of her anyway but around Owen he was even more so. And when he had heard that Owen had emailed her, he freaked. He told her that if Owen even made her THINK about being sad, he would unleash his newfound wolfeinkind pack on him. She had to admit it was sweet, but it was still annoying. When she tried to talk to Matt he wasn't any better, he always got mad or annoyed or something like that and one time he even stormed off. It was so weird. Almost like he was jealous. " Matt JEALOUS of OWEN! Ha! Now that was funny." thought Laurie.

"LAURIE!" her teacher pretty much yelled.

" Yes sir?" Laurie said wondering why in the world her teacher was yelling at her. " I mean it's not like I did anything wrong" she thought.

" Would you care to tell me why you have been refusing to answer my question?" Her teacher asked. When she didn't reply right away he said "Well?" and raised his eyebrows so high on his wrinkled forehead that Laurie thought it kind of looked like a unibrow. " WHAT!" Her teacher yelled. Yeah apparently she had said the unibrow part out loud. Oops. " I do NOT have a unibrow" her teacher yelled " and if you would like to keep acting up, you can go to detention during your lunch time" . " Oh no sir, I'm really sorry about this Mr. Philips, I don't know what has gotten into me" Laurie said really trying to sound upset with herself even though she had no idea what was going on. She had totally zoned out thinking about Fen, Matt, and Owen.

 **}F{**

"Why" It's a very simple word that can also be a question. A question that Fen had been asking himself all day. Of course there was more to it than why, though. The full question was " Why would Laurie choose some blue haired weirdo called Owen over any of the guys at school? " This bothered Fen. In fact it had been bothering him since last when Laurie had told him about the email she had gotten from Owen. Fen hated Owen, of course as Laurie pointed out in their argument last night, Fen didn't really like any guy that had a crush on Laurie ( which was now pretty much every guy in school). " If that idiot thinks he's going to date my sister he is even more stupid than he looks" fen thought to himself . Of course, he could never say this out loud in front of Laurie because if he did they would have a huge fight and she would go off telling him how Owen was so NOT an idiot and she would bring up how Owen had helped them in the huge battle and everything else she thought was great about Owen. Then she would get Thorsen to back her up. And he would just like always. Or would he? Fen wasn't sure because Matt had been acting weird here lately. He wasn't sick, Fen didn't think but if Laurie brought up Owen in a conversation Matt would act almost like he was mad but trying to hold it in and then he would try to change the subject or sometimes when that didn't work he would just come up with some excuse and leave. He didn't always do it, though. Only when Laurie would zone out and start talking about just how "wonderful" Owen was. "Ugh" Fen thought " see this is why before I only had like one or two friends before because when you have friends, when they have problems, you have problems." And that is NOT what Fen needed. Of course then Fen realized that he was standing in front of the school cafeteria doors. Which he was very thankful for because he was STARVING. So he got in line and after almost chewing out some other student and some old cafeteria workers he finally made it to his, Laurie, Matt , and Baldwins usual table. Laurie and Baldwin were already there waiting for him but where was Matt?

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.

~evergirl2000


	2. Chapter 2

**}M{**

Matt was sick. He was sick of people watching him everywhere he went, he was sick of girls following him around and getting so excited and saying that he liked them over something so small like a look in their direction. But, most of all he was sick of hearing Laurie talk about Owen all the time. It didn't bother him at first but then when she had realized that it didn't bother him like it did Fen it was all she would talk to him about. He had more things to worry about than Laurie's problems with Fen not liking Owen. And even if he didn't he had learned a while back that if Fen didn't like somebody , then Fen didn't like them and there was almost nothing you could do to change that. " Ugh" Matt mumbled to himself" you know sometimes I miss having to only worry about one thing at a time ". Then Matt hit something, and he hit it hard. Turns out that "something" was the cafeteria doors that he had walked right into because he wasn't paying attention. As he walked into the cafeteria he could hear Baldwin shout something and a bunch of other students burst out laughing. Matt couldn't help but smile. Baldwin had finally convinced his parents to move to Blackwell last week. Something Matt was pretty sure only Baldwin would be able to do. Just as Matt was about to sit down, his phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and read "Hey, what are you guys doing this weekend? " .

" Oh no" Fen joked " it's not another apocalypse is it? "

" No" Matt said " It's Reyna ."

" Same thing" Fen smirked and started laughing.

" She asked what we are all going to be doing this weekend" said Matt." I told her that we weren't doing anything and that her and Rey should come down and hang out with us" and he could not resist smirking himself as the blood drained out of Fens face." What's wrong " Matt asked. " You scared?"

"No" Fen glared at him " But you know they weird me out with their whole Goth thing"

" They stopped doing that so you can calm down " Matt laughed as his phone vibrated again.

" Well, what did she say? " Laurie asked.

" She said that they are already here . " Matt frowned " Why would she ask me what we were doing if her and Rey were already here?"

" I don't know but I have a feeling we are about to find out" Baldwin said as he pointed to the cafeteria doors.

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter only had Matt but I was in a hurry.**

 **~evergirl2000**

 **P.S. Please leave a review I would like to know what you guys think** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **}L{**

Laurie was shocked at what she was seeing. A beautiful girl with medium length brown hair and a tall handsome boy with the same color hair strode through the door to the cafeteria. " There is no way that is Ray and Reyna " Laurie said.

" Nope, it's them" said Matt.

" How do you know " asked Laurie.

" Look at them. The girl is super confident and the boy is following her lead." Matt said." That and there's the fact that as soon as they spotted us they began to walk our way."

"Hey guys! " Reyna called.

"Hey, what's up" Matt said " How have you guys been? "

" Not so great, we may have a small problem" Reyna said with a slightly worried look on her face.

" Oh great" Laurie said sarcastically as fen and the rest of the group started complaining about how they had just stopped the end of the world.

" What now" ? Matt asked and Laurie could tell there was a hint of what seemed like annoyance in his voice.

"Well" Reyna hesitated for a moment before continuing " remember Fen and Laurie's aunt Helena, you know, the one who rules over Hell"?

" Yeah "they all said at the same time.

" What about her" Fenn asked.

" She paid us a little visit the other day and she said she needed to talk to us" Reyna said suddenly looking a little nervous " _all_ of us".

 _evergirl2000: Hello to anyone reading this. I am srry it took me so long but I have been really busy. Please follow, fav and review. Especially review even if you didn't like it. Let me know what I can improve on and what you liked or if you any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. Thanks! Ttyl!_


	4. Chapter 4

}M{

" Well, well you six look like you're doing well." said Helena with a hint of laughter in her tone as everyone froze in fear at the site of her.

" Ugh, what do YOU want? " Laurie asked her aunt. As everyone looked at her in shock because she was usually the respectful one.

" Well, first of all young lady, that's no way for you to talk to me, after all I did save your precious Fen's life and help you win the war" Helena said as she started to take a step towards Laurie. Fen and Matt took a protective step in front of Laurie.

"Leave her alone" Fen pretty much growled.

" Oh please, if I wanted to hurt her or" she paused" any of you really, I could and would have done it by now" she said as she gave Fen a look.

" Well, if you're not going to hurt us then, like I asked before" Laurie paused taking a step out from behind Fen and Matt " what do you want?" she said skeptically.

" I want you six to go on a mission for me" Helena said looking at all of them.

"Cool! Do you mean like one of those secret missions like in the movies!?" Baldwin asked, clearly excited at that idea.

" Yeah, sorry" Fen said " in case you haven't heard ,we aren't exactly doing that kind of stuff anymore" he finished his sentence with a smirk.

" Well, I suggest you get back into ' doing that kind of stuff' because one of my fire jotans got lose and you six are going to track it down and kill it" she said matching his smirk. Fen frowned and Matt could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of chasing a fire jotan all over the place. So Matt decided to try and help his friend out by using the one excuse that always worked on adults. " Sorry, but we have school and even if we did survive trying to track and kill the jotan our parents would kill us themselves if we missed any more school" Matt said.

" Yeah" everyone chorused in agreement. Apparently Fen wasn't the only one not thrilled with the idea.

"You silly children, I am Lokie's daughter and ruler of the underworld, I will handle your parents" she said with a smile. " Now, grab your things and be on your way".

" Fine" everyone moaned and mumbled as they started to turn to go to their separate houses because they knew better than to argue any more. It was one thing to argue with a normal adult who could lose their temper and ground you or whatever ,but it was a whole other thing to argue with the ruler of the underworld.

 _Hi every and anyone! I am srry it took me so long to update but I have been really busy :( Anyway, I rlly hope you all liked it. PLEASE fav, follow and review especially review because I really would like to know what you guys like and don't like about this. Thanks! Until next time I hope you have a happily ever after( lol get it? cause of fairy tales )!_

 _~evergirl2000_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's me again! So I am finally posting the 5th chapter but before we get to that I wanted to give a shout out to the two reviews that I got from chapter 3 and chapter 4 :**

 **Guest: Nice! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Awesome! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and so here you go, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! And remember, Review, Follow and Favorite because I love to hear from you guys and I'll tell you what, whoever writes a review(good or bad) for this chapter I will give you a shout out in the next chapter! Anyway, here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

~L~

Laurie was having a hard time rapping her head around the fact that they were getting ready for yet another huge adventure.

"Adventure, that's what you'd call it right?" she thought.

" I don't even know what we are doing. This is crazy! Maybe Fen can talk some sense into this situation for me" she told herself.

" I wonder if I'm crazy. I wonder if maybe, just maybe I could be imagining this or maybe it a dream" she looked down at her arm and pinched herself.

" OW!" she shouted and Fen ran into her room.

" Are you okay!" Fen asked worriedly.

" Pinch me" she told him.

" What?" he asked thoroughly confused.

" I said _PINCH ME_! " she yelled.

" Okay, okay take a chill pill! " he said and then pinched her.

" Ow! What the heck did you do that for?!" she asked.

" You told me to " he shouted still very, _very_ confused.

"Oh, okay." she said and walked over to her dresser.

" Oh wow all I get is an ' Oh okay ' " he said imitating her.

" Well what else do you want?" she asked.

" Oh I don't know how about an explanation! That might be nice!" he yelled getting really aggravated. She was acting stupid and he hated it.

" Oh okay, well, it's simple. I wanted to know if this was a dream" she said nonchalantly as if it was so normal.

" And why did you want to know that?" he asked.

" Because." she said simply.

" Because why?"

" Wouldn't you love to know" she said jokingly as she laughed and ran out the room.

" Having a sister is so annoying" he groaned.

" But you love me !" she shouted back from down the hall. He could hear the laughter in her voice.

~M~

Matt, Reyna and Ray were all walking back to Matt's house. He just didn't get it. Why did Helena need them to go after her fire jotan? Why couldn't she do it?

" This isn't normal" Matt thought to himself.

" I used to be a normal teenager. Well, I was a teenager so maybe I wasn't _completely_ normal but really what teenager is _completely_ normal? We're half way between adult hood and child hood. So no one can be _normal_ like that. But this, this is so far from normal that at this point I don't even remember what normal is supposed to be like" he thought.

" And to add to that, I'm pretty sure that having a conversation with yourself in your head isn't normal either, but hey, whatever. Just add it to the list of things that make me a crazy weirdo or whatever you would call me"

" Hey what's up with the face?" Reyna asked him knocking him out of his thoughts .

" What?" he asked.

" You were making some crazy face" Rey told him.

" Yeah" said Reyna " So I asked ' What's up with the crazy face' " she said.

" Oh, sorry I was just really deep in thought."

" Well yeah, that was obvious. What I want to know was what you were thinking about" she said.

" I was thinking about how this is so not normal" Matt said.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" I mean, going on these 'missions ' and having the ruler of the underworld come and visit us because some monster of hers got lose and she wants us to hunt it down and having these huge responsibilities that make it to where our decisions will effect whether or not the world will end! That is what I mean! " he said getting really fired up.

" Slow down there " she said putting a hand on his chest " Rey, give us a minute" she told her brother and he walked off." You need to calm down" she told Matt.

" I know I'm sorry. I'm just stressed." he said.

" Yeah we all are. But if you think about it this isn't so bad" she told him and when she looked at her like she was a crazy psycho she simplified it for him.

" What I mean is, Why would you want to be normal? Most kids dream of being superheroes and while they never get to be one you do so you need to chill out and be thankful." she said and he couldn't help but be amazed that the girl in front of him was the same girl that they found in that creepy old graveyard so long ago. He also couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was and how close they stood. Apparently she realized how close they were too because she started to move away. But, before she could he grabbed her and pulled her close. When she looked up at him he leaned down and kissed her. It was amazing. When he pulled back she had a look of complete shock on her face but she recovered quickly.

" What the heck did you do that for?!" she shouted.

" I don't know " he said a little surprised himself at what he had just done.

" You don't know !" she shouted.

" Do you just go around kissing people for no reason?!"

" No" he said and he kissed her again. " Just you" he finished.

" Okay" she sighed and he laughed.

" What is so funny? " Rey asked coming around the corner to where Matt and Reyna where.

" Nothing" said Reyna as she pushed away from Matt.

" Whatever " Rey said " Can we just go now please?"

" Yeah" said Reyna and they started to walk away. But before Reyna and Matt caught up with Rey, Matt grabbed Reyna's hand and pulled her to him. " Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver and then heard her whisper " Your time sucks, but, yeah I think I can do that ". he laughed and kissed her neck before letting her go. And as they started to walk back she grabbed his hand.

 **So, What do you think? Did you like it? Let me know by Faving Following and Reviewing! Thanks!**

 **~evergirl2000**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone it's evergirl2000! I am so sorry it took me forever to update but I have been really super busy with school here lately. Anyway, last time I was here I told you that if you reviewed I would give you a shout out in this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _This story is pretty good but I have one teeny little complaint, now I don't know if you have any special circumstances that restrict you from updating often or writing longer chapters, but I would like to respectfully request you do just that because I honestly love this story and am unable to get enough of it_

 _ **My response**_ _: Aww, thank you so much that means a lot to hear someone say that they enjoy my writing! I am very sorry that I have not been writing longer chapters or updating more frequently but like I said, I have had a lot of schoolwork here lately and I also had some really bad writers block and it took me forever to come up with something for this chapter. However, I will try and start writing more and updating more often. Thanks again!_

 _ **I would also like to give a shout out to**_ _ **BrokenBook**_ _ **for giving me advice on how to improve my writing! I really appreciate it and I hope I did better in this chapter!**_

 _ **Now let's get on to the story!**_

~L~

"Well, we're here" Laurie said as Matt, Rena and Rey walked up to her, Fen and Baldwin.

" All six of us" Matt said.

" Yes, and I am very thankful" said Helena as she suddenly appeared " But we have a small problem"

" Really? I mean I would think sending six teenagers to go find a fire jotan would be more of a _big_ problem, but hey, what do I know!" Laurie said sarcastically.

" That is not what I am talking about. I couldn't get your parents to agree to letting you go." Helena said, and they could hear the frustration in her voice.

" Oh, well, that's not a problem at all." Matt said, taking his turn at being sarcastic.

" So what are we supposed to do now?" Reyna asked looking at Helena.

" They leave us no other choice" she paused " You must go without their permission".

" You mean we have to sneak off like we did last time" Fan said.

" If that is what you would call it, then yes. Oh, and I almost forgot! I brought extra help for you."

" Look we appreciate it, but I am pretty sure that if we have monsters from the underworld following us around, it would draw attention and that, is the last thing we need." Matt said causing Helena to laugh.

" That is why I didn't bring them, instead, I brought another one of your allies from the war" she said as she opened a portal.

" Owen!" Laurie shouted as she ran forward to give him a bear hug once he got all the way through the portal.

" Hey" he said.

He was really happy to see her again, but also a little nervous about how Fen and Matt would react. Last time Laurie had emailed him, she had told him about Fen's threat to unleash his pack of wolves on him. And if that wasn't enough, Matt had Thor's hammer now. So Owen decided he was going to be extra careful not t make them mad. But of course, Laurie chose that moment to kiss him on the cheek, which made Fen go red in the face from anger and Owen could see that Matt had to put a hand out to stop Fen from running at him and beating him to bloody mess. So Owen gave Matt a thankful smile as he pulled away from Laurie.

" Good to see you again" said Baldwin as cheerful as ever.

" Good to see you to, all of you, actually. It's been a while." Owen said.

" Yeah, but we're glad to have you back" Matt said gaining a hateful glare from Fen letting him know what a traitor he was. But Matt just brushed it off and gave Owen a handshake.

" Look, I hate to break up this little love fest or reunion or whatever, but we should probably get going. And by we, I mean the seven of you. " Helena said gaining the attention of the seven teenagers.

" Alright so how are we getting there?" Matt asked.

" Well if I recall correctly, one of you can open portals. So, use that. Now, goodbye!" Helena said as she disappeared.

For a second everyone was silent but then Laurie stepped forward.

" I got this" she said with a smirk as she walked a little farther away from them. And a minute or two later there was a portal open.

" Alright time to go!" Matt shouted before jumping into the portal, everyone else following him.

 _ **So that is it for this chapter. What did you think? Are you happy that I brought back Owen? And what is your opinion on Laurie and Owen's relationship? Let me know what you think in the reviews or if you have any suggestions/ideas on what you want to see happen! Remember if you review you get a shout out! Also, I have decided that if you follow or favorite I will give you a shout out too! So thank you to**_ _Mewster7_ _ **for faving and following my story! Until next time.**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys it's been quitea while since I updated this story and while there is a chapter after this authors not, I have quite a bit to say. So, first of all, I would like to apologize to everyone for not updating sooner. This was my first story here and I really wanted to keep writing on it but I was struggling with the action/adventure part of it (I still am so, you know, if anybody wants to hand in some ideas...that'd be great!) . After a while of trying and failing to write another chapter, I moved on and started on a GMW/ 5 Seconds of Summer fan fiction called Dance Lessons. I found that I was a lot better at writing romance than I was at adventure and when Dance Lessons began to get more popular, I don't know, I guess I just became more...focused on it. However, thanks to the people who kept reviewing and getting on me about not updating, I am back. Now, I will warn you. This chapter is not written the same way the other chapters were. I would like to think that this is a little more polished. Also, I have a LOT of reviews from you guys. I would like to go ahead and thank all of you in advance but I will still give shout outs and replies. So here we go:**

 **Hope said:** This was a wonderful chapter, evergirl2000! As are all of them. Please include more romance between Owen and Laurie - I was so disappointed that there wasn't more in the books - ; I can't wait to see what happens next! You really need to think about being an actual author...  
P.S. Would you please check my blog out? I'm pretty new, but I have written some fanfiction (although not of the Blackwell Pages - yet - ). Just type Everysmileisanewdream, and you'll find it. (It's literally the only thing that will pop up!) Thanks for writing!  
\- Hope :)

 **Reply: Aww! I am so glad you really enjoy my story! And I will definitely try to put more Owen/Laurie for you! As far as your blog goes, I would LOVE to check it out however, I typed in exactly what you said and it didn't come up. I tried multiple time. However, if you could copy and paste the link into a review and send it to me, I would be more than happy to check it out!:)**

 **Stunsy said:** So, first let me just say that I really love it! I had wanted to make a sequel story myself, but I don't need to because yours is so good!

However, I have just one suggestion. If you have the books still, look back at some of the names. Norse names are impossible to spell, trust me, I've tried, but Helena should just be Helen, and Jotun should be Jouton I believe. Also, if you need it, Thor's Hammer is Mjolnir.

Other than that minor nit-pick, it's really great so far, and I can't wait to see more!

 **Reply: I am really glad that you like my story and thank you so much for the feedback. I wasn't sure if I was spelling them correctly or not, so thanks!**

 **Guest said:** Nice story so far! Can't wait for chapter 7!

 **Reply: Thanks!**

 **Guest said:** Wow really good, keep it up! Can't wait for chapter 7!

 **Reply: Thanks and here you go!**

 **Bostonhorsez said:** I SHIP MATT AND REYNA! YES! I saw SO many Matt x Reyna dialogue in the books! It KILLED me that K.L and M.A only implied stuff like that! But I always imagined that Reyna would make the first move...Whatever, still awesome!

 **Reply:Haha! Yeah I thought that they would make a good couple and as far as the books go, I totally agree!**

 **Bostonhorsez said:** I loved it! And I totally support Laurie x Owen, though not as much as Matt x Reyna! Please please PLEASE put in more romance between Reyna and Matt! And make Reyna the one to start it! Please!

 **Reply: I will definitely try to put more romance in here for both couples!**

 **meeeeeeeeeeeeeee said:** this was awesome but I would really like u to update more. Sorry if I sound a little too demanding, but this story is so cool and I would love to read more!

 **Reply:Trust me, you don't sound demanding. It's actually nice to know when people enjy your story and want to read more so don't apologize. :)**

 **Guest said:** If anything Laurie would like Matt. At least in my opinion

 **Reply: You know, I actually did think about doing that at first. That's actually why I had written it where he was acting jealous but then I remembered Owen andhow him and Laurie had gone really well together in the books...But who knows, maybe I'll make Laurie x Matt the end game...**

 **Guest said:** I love kissing scenes!️️️️️️️️️~takes chill pill~  
OK think I'm better now. Sry I fangirl alot

 **Reply: Haha! It's totally fine! I do it a lot too! :)**

 **Guest said:** Sorry about my fangirl spree on my last comment. My request is that you do a whole fanfic on Matt and Reyna. I can see how Matt likes her. If I were him I'd like her too. I just want to know how Rey would react to their relationship. If I were him I'd support and obviously ship them. Their ship can be Ratt or Meyna. I have a question tho. Have u read the PJO series. If so say in your reaction to this cuz. It's a review you gotta shout out me

 **Reply: There will definitely be a lot of Matt x Reyna in here, or Meyna as you said :). Anyway, as far as Rey's reaction, I think that might be coming soon. All I can say is that it will probably be really funny and awkward. ;) As far as PJO: Oh My Gods! I LOVE those books! Rick Riordan was spot on when it comes to Hera's behavior. I mean, you never know how she's (Or any of the gods really) going to act when she sees you. It's like flipping a coin, you have a 50%chance of her being nice, and a 50% chance her being...let's just say, not so nice. lol. And his description of camp, it was spot on too! Along with a lot of other things... But, I have to say Percy Jackson is MUCH cooler in person. ;)**

 **Me said:** Next chapter NOW NOW NOW NOW NOWNOW NOW NOW NOW NOWNOW NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

 **Reply: Okay! Okay! Lol! Here you go! ;)**

 **Okay * takes a breath* I think that's all of them. Now, before I go, I will say one more thing, next time I get a chance I am going to go back and edit chapters 1-6 to make them flow and sound a little better so keep an eye out for that. I really hope you guys enjoy this update! And I really hope you guys REVIEW too because if not, I'm probably going to put this story on hiatus again and not update for a while. Until next time...**

 **~evergirl2000**

* * *

"Uh...Guys, I don't think this is the right place" Baldwin joked after they had all jumped through the portal.

Matt and Reyna nodded their agreement while everyone else looked around. They had apparently landed on a cliff edge but from that vantage point they could see quite a bit. There were a few houses dotting the mountain side on the way down and at the bottom there was a small town. They could see an old clock tower and some older style shops.

"Well, since we're here...Might as well check it out." Fen said before starting down the mountain.

The others followed, silently finding their way down. As they went, they found themselves drifting into pairs: Reyna was trying to quietly talk to Matt, Laurie and Owen were simply helping each other and making sure the other didn't fall, Baldwin and Rey were joking around and laughing and Fen was alone up front.

Laurie felt kind of bad about not walking with Fen, especially since they were usually impossible to separate but, she hardly ever saw Owen anymore. It was really getting to her though, and she couldn't figure out why. She _lived_ with Fen, she hardly ever _saw_ Owen. Her and Fen talked every day and even most nights, her and Owen only had emails and even those were few and far between sometimes. So it _totally_ made sense that she would walk with Owen. Besides, if she walked with Fen, then she would feel bad that Owen had to walk alone. She just couldn't win!

Meanwhile, Matt was also deep in thought. Yeah, he should be talking to Reyna, catching up, but he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said when he asked her out. 'Your timing is terrible' she had said. He knew she had meant it as a joke but, the fact that she was right was getting to him. His timing _was_ terrible. Seriously, what kind of guy asks a girl out when they're about to leave on some freaky mission that could seriously injure or even kill them if they weren't completely focused?! That was just pure stupidity on his part! Especially since, if she got hurt, he didn't know what he'd do. Man, why'd this have to be so complicated?

Reyna had given up trying to talk too Matt, it was clear that his thoughts had taken him hostage. She really couldn't blame him. This whole situation was crazy. She tried to stay calm though, if not for herself then for Matt. The last thing he needed right now was a hysterically scared girlfriend who wouldn't be of any use. She had to smile, picturing herself like that. It was so unlike her that it was funny. Although, it only took a minute for her to become serious again. Matt was beginning to worry her. What if he was working himself up about the mission? What if he freaked himself out thinking about all the things that could go wrong? Or worse, what if he was silently regretting asking her out? Okay, so maybe that wouldn't be worse than the other theories, but it would still be awful for her! She couldn't take it anymore, next time they had a shot at being alone, she would take it and find out what was going on in that boys brain.

* * *

 _ **Please remember to review if you want me to update soon!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, guys I have to hurry with this butI really wanted to update for you. So, reviews:**_

 ** _Guest:_** ~starts randomly singing~ Can you feel the love tonight MORE MEYNA MORE MEYNA MOREMOREMOREMOREMORE! Sry more fangirling. I need to learn to take a chill pill before I read. BTW hope I'm not being demanding, but someone's gotta say something right!~ hums her way out of review page~

 _ **Reply: Haha! Trust me, you're NOT being demanding. And I have a feeling that you are REALLY going to like this chapter! ;)**_

 ** _ExpertShipper said:_** Hullo you might have previously known me as Guest. The one that fangirls. I just got Signed up so that I can Follow and fav your story and u. Hope u appreciate it. BTW UPDATEUPDATEUPADATE. NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW. PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ. Hope I'm not to demanding

 _ **Reply: OMG! You got an account! That's awesome! And thanks for faving and following me and my stories! It means more than you know! :)**_

 ** _ExpertShipper said:_** Hey did you get my PM? Hope u like it!

 _ **Reply: Yes I did!**_

 _ **Okay guys I have to go now. I am posting two new stories if you want to check them out. On is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Hero's of Olympus story and one is a School for Good and Evil story. You can find them at the bottom of my profile. Anyway, I hope you guys review and until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

As the seven teens walked through what was basically a ghost town Rey couldn't help but stop to look around. The buildings were old, but in good shape. Like someone had been taking great care of them so that whoever passed by could admire their work. But the more Rey thought about this, the more he got this sinking feeling that they weren't alone in this ghost town. Someone else was here. The question was, were they friend or foe?

Meanwhile, his twin Reyna was still searching for a place where her and Matt could talk. She was getting worried and she could tell that the others were starting to pick up on the fact that something was bothering him. She needed to talk to him. Alone. Now. But as she desperately searched, she couldn't really find anything close enough to drag him to. As it turned out though, she wasn't the only one searching for a place to talk. She felt Matt grab her hand and silently pull her in between two of the buildings.

"Hey" he whispered, his mouth close to her ear.

"Hey" she sighed.

Reyna wasn't exactly the kind of girl to melt in a guys arms but this, this was different. And it felt amazing.

" I'm sorry I've been kind of...closed off while we've been here. I've had a lot going on in my head"

"It's okay" she whispered.

He was so close that she could feel his body heat. So close, but she wanted more. If only for a second, she wanted just a little more. And as she slowly slid her arms around him, she heard him gasp. Apparently he hadn't thought that she would do something like this but, the moment she felt his arms encircle her, she knew that he was enjoying this just as much as her.

It couldn't last though. She had told herself while they were hiking down that mountain that she would get answers and that is exactly what she plans to do. So as she pulls away, she takes a deep breath and starts.

" Okay, I know I said that It was okay that you were buried in your thoughts earlier, and it was but, what were you thinking about" Reyna began before adding in "Because if it has been bothering you this much then I think we should talk about it. Especially since, you know, were a couple now." She blushed at the last part.

" Well" Matt rubbed the back of his neck nervously " I was actually thinking about how I asked you out"

" And" Reyna drug out the word as she waited for him to continue.

" And I kept thinking about how you had said that my timing sucked. I kept thinking how right you were. I mean, seriously, what kind of guy asks a girl to go out with him when-"

However, Matt didn't get to finish his thought. A small part of the reason being Reyna had found what she wanted to know and didn't want to hear anymore but, mostly because of the fact that Reyna had balled his shirt in her fists, pulled him closer and kissed him. It wasn't very elegant or fancy but, that wasn't exactly Reyna's style anyway. However, as he kissed back , slowly deepening the kiss, she felt amazing. She felt his arms leaving her only to feel his hands on her waist a moment later. And as he did that, he could feel her hands slide up his chest , her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands making their way into his hair. In that moment, it was just them. In that moment, the universe could have fallen apart and they wouldn't have cared, they had each other and that was all that mattered. Except for the part where, at that moment, Rey had come into the alley in search of them. And he had seen everything.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I got one review last time:**_

 ** _ExpertShipper said:_** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGIMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGIMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGIMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGIMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGIMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Rey finally found out!

 _ **Reply: Haha! Okay, I take it your a little excited? :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Alright, so, this is kind of short but I'm hoping that if inspiration strikes then, maybe the next chapter will be a bit longer... Also, srry for not updating for a while but I was having trouble figuring out how Rey would react. I hope you guys like this though! Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

"Rey wait!" Reyna called after her brother as he ran from the alley.

Before exiting completely, she looked back at Matt who had a look of nervousness and surprise. She didn't want to leave him, if anything she wanted to walk back over there and resume their previous activity but, Rey was her brother and, no matter how much she liked Matt, family came first. So after giving Matt one last look, she took off after her brother.

Rey was shocked, that's for sure. He always knew that his sister liked Matt but come on! That didn't mean they should be making out in an alleyway while the seven were on a mission! Plus, it was just wrong! He paused his thoughts long enough to focus on finding a hiding place from Reyna, Matt and anyone else who might be looking for him. Ducking into one of the many abandoned buildings Rey closed the door, sighing in relief as he watched his sister run by, he slowly sat down with his back against the door. This was crazy. He should be happy for her, right? She had finally gotten Matt, her long time crush. But, as Rey sat there alone in the old wooden building, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but hurt and sadness.

 _Gods Rey, where are you?!_ Reyna mentally panicked. She had looked in all of the alleyways, checked back with the group and even searched through some of the buildings but she still couldn't find him. She was starting to lose hope and decided to walk back to where she had left Matt. She felt bad about stopping her search for her brother but, she had learned when they were little that he was a very good hider. She knew that she wouldn't find him unless he wanted to be found.

"Did you find him" Matt asked as he jogged to meet her.

The way he asked it kind of worried her a little. It was almost like he scared for some reason and, in her opinion, way wore worried and concerned than necessary. Then again, that was the kind of person Matt was.

"No" she responded as she felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes "Matt, what if-"

Reyna was interrupted as she Baldwin shout. She and Matt looked over just in time to see Fen take off in wolf form. What was going on now?!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alright guys, this is the final chapter of What Happens Next. And I will go ahead and apologize because I know it's probably not that great but, oh well. I still hope you guys will read and review! Thank!**_

 _ **ExpertShipper said:**_ OMFG they should fight the monster or wotever that is happening and then after they complete da mission while dey r celebrating at someone's house Matt pulls Reyna into da corner and they make out and stuff and then u could end it! It would be PERFECT!

 _ **Reply: alright, so I really like that idea but sadly I didn't use it. :( I should have though! So maybe I'll write a short one shot connected to this story and use that idea. If you want...**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ One year later... you cant leave us with this cliffhanger...

 _ **Reply: Haha! It hasn't QUITE been a year! Lol! ;)**_

 ** _That's all for now. So signing off for the last time on What Happens Next..._**

 ** _~evergirl2000_**

* * *

"Guys what's going on?!" Matt asked as him and Reyna caught up with Baldwin and the others.

"Well, we found that fire thing that Helen from Hell wanted us to, ah, find" Baldwin answered before running after Fin.

Matt and Reyna along with Laurie and Owen ran after them with their weapons drawn. It was a long, hard fight. Even with all six of them working together, they were still struggling to contain the monster to one area, much less slay it as Helen had wanted. Finally, after a long while, they were able to kill the beast, sending it back to Hell where it belonged. However, it had already done quite a bit of damage. Numerous building that had only a short time ago stood in the old town, we're now burned down.

But at the moment the six were not conserved with that. Right now, they were just happy to be alive and happy to still have each other. As they all started to hug and celebrate their latest victory though, they remembered their lost friend.

What had happened to Rey? Where did he go? Was he alright? We're the three things in their minds as they searched for him. And about an hour later, their efforts were rewarded. They found Rey.

"Oh my gods! Rey are you all right?!" Reyna exclaimed as she hugged her brother.

"I'm fine, Reyna." He whispered trying to calm her.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"I know. I'm sorry" he said before pulling away from her and walking over to Matt.

" I accept the fact that you and my sister are dating. I'm happy for you, really. But I swear if you EVER hurt her or make a single tear fall from her eyes, I will kill you." Rey said before calmly walkin away.


End file.
